


Ribbons&Lace

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, and it involves kenma wearing cute things, emphasis on the fluff, merry extremely late christmas nico lmao, this is basically just a fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo buys his boyfriend a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons&Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).



> This is really, really short and essentially plotless but it's cute anyway. Enjoy!

A few weeks ago, more as a prank dashed with far distant hope, Kuroo had bought a gift for his long term boyfriend, Kenma. He hadn’t planned on it really, he’d just seen them one day while he was out shopping; a pair of pure white thigh high socks, the tops threaded with a wide, equally frosty white ribbon, tied off in an attractive bow meant to rest on the outside of someone’s leg. They’d been an impulse buy, and when he presented them to Kenma the man had seemed supremely unimpressed.

But that was a week ago, and this is now.

Now Kuroo stands in the doorway of their bedroom, freshly home from his college classes, to find Kenma  curled up in a cute little ball on their bed, his DS in his hands. The kicker is that he’s wearing the socks though, and that they look absolutely fantastic on his slender legs, the one ribbon visible casually pressed to his thigh, edges trailing down towards the mattress. It’s illegally adorable really, hair all mused and falling in his face, the gentle curve of his spine, knees tucked in closed to his chest, and of course those damn socks.

“My feet were cold,” Kenma says from the bed, like he can tell exactly what Kuroo’s thinking and is completely, totally exasperated by it.

“You could have just put on regular socks,” Kuroo responds, knocked briefly from his stupor as he drops his school bag by the door and crawls up on to the bed.

Kenma sighs and rolls onto his back, holding his DS precariously over his face. “My legs were cold too.” Which is exactly the kind of reasoning Kuroo would expect from his boyfriend, but he doesn’t comment just stretches out next to Kenma and waits for the inevitable.

It’s a little known fact that Kenma is a huge cuddler, and Kuroo only has time to pull one of their pillows behind his head before the shorter man is rolling towards him, propping his chin and his DS on Kuroo’s chest comfortably. It’s one of the things that Kuroo really loves about him, amongst a long and detailed list of other traits, and he brushes his hand through Kenma’s hair, twirling the ends around his fingers idly.

“I like them,” Kenma says after a while, breaking their soft silence, and Kuroo grins. “I won’t wear them when we have sex though.”

 His grin vanishes. Damn. He can’t complain too much though, the socks look so good on Kenma and just getting to see his boyfriend wear them is privilege enough. He has a distinct feeling he’ll never get to see such a wonderful sight again if he tries to push Kenma on this, or if he goes around telling anyone about it, so he makes a vow to himself to do neither.

A few more minutes and Kenma is shuffling closer, draping one leg over Kuroo’s hip and turning onto his side, half on Kuroo’s chest, half not. “You should buy me more,” he says casually, the tip of his tongue extending from the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on his game.

Kuroo laughs gently, brushes his hand down the easy curve of Kenma’s body and decides he’ll try to buy him a whole outfit of cute things to try on. Things with frills and ribbons all in pastel colors that would look divine against Kenma’s pale skin.

“Sure.”


End file.
